


Not A Monster

by Kuukkeli



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 11:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuukkeli/pseuds/Kuukkeli





	Not A Monster

Anti staggered into his room, taking a moment to lean against the doorframe. His head throbbed painfully and he put his face into his hand, a feeble attempt to elevate the pain.

He felt nauseous.

He wanted to throw up but he swallowed down the little amount of sick that had come up into his mouth. A shiver travelled up his spine at that and he growled at himself.

Pathetic.

_Weak._

He flung his knife across the room, the blade clattering. The sound was deafening in the dead-silent space; like glass breaking against a tiled floor. Sharp. Piercing.

Like the voices in his head.

Laughing. Mocking.

He slumped down on the floor, drawing his knees to his chest. Making himself as small as possible. Away from the voices.

Got to get away...

Away.

Hide.

He gripped his head, his dirty, brown hair a mess.

He tried to curl up tighter, tried to escape.

 _Monster_ , the voices whispered.

Poisonous, vile, disgusting whispers.

_Monster._

_Monster._

_Monster._

“I’m not a monster”, he whimpered.

The voices grew more persistent, louder.

_MONSTER!_

“I’m not a monster!” he screamed, his voice breaking.

But the voices only laughed back and kept repeating ‘Monster!’ over and over again.

Anti curled up around himself, another broken scream tearing his throat.


End file.
